A Uva Passa do Arroz de Natal
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Não era segredo para ninguém que os gostos de Tenten eram um tanto peculiares, afirmava-se isso assim que a encontravam com o "tão" sem graça Neji. Mas vai entender o que se passava na cabeça da morena de coques na cabeça. Gosto é gosto, não é mesmo?"


p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Não era segredo para ninguém que os gostos de Tenten eram um tanto peculiares, afirmava-se isso assim que a encontravam com o "tão" sem graça Neji. Talvez até a família do rapaz o achasse introvertido demais, talvez até mais do que a prima, Hinata. Mas vai entender o que se passava na cabeça da morena de coques na cabeça. Gosto é gosto, não é mesmo?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"A garota vinha de uma família de chineses que morava no Brasil, mas não tanto tradicional, acabaram que se acostumaram com o país tropical e por lá ficaram tomando conta de um restaurante com comidas típicas... Brasileiras, é claro! Oh, estranho, não é mesmo? A família da menina era totalmente diferente dos chineses que imigravam para lá, o que explicava um pouco do jeito atípico da morena./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Já Neji era um rapaz de família tradicional japonesa. O completo oposto. E como se não bastasse o tão conhecido ditado "os opostos se atraem", não foi que se atraíram mesmo? Durante o intercâmbio de Tenten no Japão, conheceram-se na faculdade e depois de muito tempo firmaram um relacionamento sério (bem sério, se fosse analisar pelo lado do Hyuuga)./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Mas Tenten estava com saudades da família calorosa. Do verão, da praia, do Natal e do tradicional arroz da festa natalina que a mãe fazia todos os anos. Já completavam três anos que ela não voltava e então resolveu que iria passar a data festiva por lá e levaria na bagagem o namorado, que apresentaria aos pais e às irmãs mais novas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Neji bateu o pé. Não iria de jeito nenhum àquele lugar quente e cheio de sol. Queria permanecer com a pele bem cuidada e branca. Tenten o arrastou mesmo que a contra gosto. E em dois dias já estavam lá. Chegaram em vinte e três de dezembro. O primeiro dia foi tranquilo, mas a família da morena já estranhava o comportamento do japonês./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Ele é muito estranho, filha" a mãe dizia./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""O que você viu nesse cara, Tenten?" o pai questionava./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Por que ele não fala nada?" a irmã mais nova não o entendia./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""O que ele tem de bom, pelo amor de Deus, filha?" a mãe perguntava./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Ora, mãe, ele é o Neji..."./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Quando a véspera de Natal chegou, a família não parava quieta, eram preparativos para lá e para cá, presentes colocados debaixo de uma árvore simples, comidas entrando e saindo do forno, sendo guardadas na geladeira, em pratos bonitos, amigos chegando sem a menor discrição e se sentindo à vontade na casa alheia. Neji não entendia toda aquela bagunça numa data tão sem importância, ele não comemorava o Natal, afinal. Nem ninguém de sua família./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"E assim que a hora da ceia chegou, após brindarem, o Hyuuga e os pais de Tenten perceberam algo diferente. Neji percebeu um pote de bolinhas pretas estranhas bem à frente do prato da namorada. Os pais finalmente entenderam o motivo da filha estar com um cara tão peculiar. Tenten tinha seus gostos e era a única da família que gostava de uvas passas no arroz tradicional. Neji era como as uvas passas, levemente azedo, seco (não literalmente como as passas, claro!), mas por dentro daquela casquinha, existia algo macio e levemente adocicado, e o mais importante: agradava à Tenten. Os pais sorriram e pararam de pegar no pé da filha./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Hey, Neji, prove um pouco disso!", a brasileira levava uma garfada cheia de arroz com passas à boca do namorado./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""O que é?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Só experimenta!"/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Isso é muito ruim!", reclamou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"E assim prosseguiu a ceia de uma não tão normal família brasileira. Dessa vez com dois agregados. A uva passa e Neji./p 


End file.
